Otro día mas en la cafetería
by panditaloca97
Summary: Otro día mas Flippy iba a pasarlo con la persona que el mas quería, tal ves no justo de la forma que a el le gustaría pero el se conformaba con verla todo el día hacer lo que mas la hacia feliz
1. Chapter 1

Flippy

Otro día más iba al mismo restaurante, sentarme en una silla a hacer la única cosa que mas me gusta hacer, mirarla a ella cocinar, servir, ella era simplemente adorable, era algo bajita, de pelo rojo rebelde y largo, pero siempre se lo ataba con una coleta cuando trabajaba, delgada, con un pequeño delantal con pollitos, y ojos rojos escarlata, y algo torpe. Ella pasaba al lado mío y casi no se daba cuenta de presencia, a veces me miraba y se ruborizaba, pero al segundo tenia que seguir su camino, siempre ocupada.

…

…

Comenzaba un día nuevo, me despertaba a las 6 de la mañana para el entrenamiento, hasta las 9, una ducha y me iba a trabajar, volvía a la 1 de la tarde a almorzar a la misma cafetería de siempre, en la que cocinaba mi cocinera favorita, siempre pedía lo mismo, un par de huevos con tocino y un pequeño trozo de pastel.

Me quede perdido mirando a Flaky, ella se desplazaba gracilmente, ella estaba con el mismo delantal de siempre, unos shorts azules y un pequeño top rojo, hoy tenia el pelo suelto, era lacio y largo pero un poco despeinado, la tranquilidad emanaba de ella.

De repente Giggles se pone en frente Mio impidiéndome ver a Flaky, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Hola Flippy, te ves muy lindo hoy- dijo y me da la carta del menú.

-Hola Giggles, dame un par de huevos fritos con tocino- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Okay- Lo escribió en un cuadernito y se fue a dejárselo a Flaky , ella lo recibió feliz y comenzó a cocinarlo, quizá el único motivo por el que vengo aquí es para que ella me cocine, ya que, ya había probado todo lo que cocina , era excelente. Para comer algo que ella halla echo con amor, con sus propias manos. Cuando Giggles fue con ella, le dijo algo sonrojada,Flaky se sonrojo más y se dio la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me sorprendí al ver que Flaky en ves de darle el plato a Giggles o Petunia para que me lo trajera, vino ella misma.

-Hola- dijo sonrojada y me dejo el plato con mi orden.

-Hola-dije un poco más sonrojado observando más de cerca por primera ves, ella tenia un pequeño aroma a lavanda con frutillas, me puse algo nervioso-Mmi nombre es Fippy.

-Soy Flaky- me sonrió, eso no ayudo a calmar mis nervios, sentí como mi corazón se ensanchaba de la alegría y mis manos se humedecían- Te gusta este lugar verdad?

-Si, aunque no vengo solo por el restaurante- y la mire ella se sonrojo.

-Flaky, unas papas con unas salchichas- Le dijo Petunia a lo lejos.

-Okay- dijo y a punto de irse y dejarme solo se volteo y me dio un papel con su nombre y su numero de teléfono, me sonrío y me sonroje mas- Salgo de aquí a las 10 de la noche, cuando quieras nos vemos quieres? S si no quieres no ha hay problema yo solo…

-¿Qué tal si vamos el sábado al parque? – dije sonrojado

-Me parece perfecto-Dijo feliz y se fue- en un segundo te traigo tu pedido me dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras tropezaba con unas mesas. Mientras, yo era el hombre más feliz en el restaurante, no savia si se notaba tanto que me sentía como en una nube, de la que nunca quiero bajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Flippy se quedo a esperarla hasta las 10 PM como le había dicho Flaky, a las 9:50 salio afuera a esperarla al lado de su bicicleta roja con una canasta de madera ligera y clara, justo a las 10 Flaky salio del restaurante con una gran sonrisa cuando vio as Flippy, el sintió como su corazón latía mas rápido a cada paso de la chica.

-Hola- le dijo ella

-Ho-hola- le dijo el nervioso, nunca había pensado en que esto pasaría, el era un ex combatiente de guerra, era un asesino, ella solo una cocinera algo tímida, la chica que el amaba con locura.

-Y…- dijo ella tratando de hacer algo de conversación mientras íbamos a su casa.- hace mucho que vives aquí?

-Si, pero me tuve que ir de aquí unos años por la guerra, y tu?

- Yo no, soy nueva, hace 1 año me mude, es una hermosa ciudad tan tranquila- dijo ella maravillada, el solo podía verla, era una cabeza mas baja que el, de aspecto angelical, el pelo largo y espeso rojo que tanto le gustaba.

-Por que te mudaste?- pregunto el derepente y sonrojándose por la pregunta, el no sabia si le podía preguntar eso a la chica todavía, acababa de conocerla realmente. Ella solo miro algo triste al piso.

- Problemas con la familia.- fue lo único que dijo

-Ahhh- dijo el algo desilusionado por haberla entristecido.- Yo ya no tengo- dije un poco para que se distrajera.

-Eso es horrible- ella se acerco y me abrazo dejando a la bicicleta tirada, ella era tan calida, era bastante obvio que no sabia el horrible motivo por el que ya no vivían, yo simplemente correspondí a su abrazo y continuamos caminando cuando termino y levanto su bicicleta

Y seguimos caminando algo sonrojados.

-Siempre vuelves sola?- le pregunte derepente, ella me miro algo confundida pero igual me contesto.

-Si, es que no tengo a nadie con quien volver, Giggles y Petunia viven del otro lado, más cerca del restaurante.

-Es que a estas horas todo es demasiado oscuro y peligroso para una chica como tu?- dije algo sonrojado mirando hacia otro lado para que no lo notara.

-Una chica como yo?- repitió mirando me con algo de curiosidad en sus ojos.

-Ya sabes una chica linda, delicada- toma su mano y la sostuve, ella se sonrojo mucho.

-Aca es mi casa- dijo ella apuntando a la casa al lado suyo, era una casa pequeña roja, con algunas flores de las que no pudo notar el color por la oscuridad.- Gracias por acompañarme- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, el solo se volvió a sonrojar con una sonrisa.

-De nada, nos vemos…- el no pudo terminar la oración, ella la siguió

-Mañana- dijo ella mirándolo algo diferente, nunca nadie lo miro así, con cariño. Ella se acerco y le beso en la mejilla y se fue a abrir la puerta.

Flippy se volteo y siguió caminando a su casa, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, su sueño estaba volviéndose realidad, pero cuanto faltaría para que se convirtiera en pesadilla…?


End file.
